The Truth Behind The Lies: Her Four Deaths
by CuteMikoGirl
Summary: They were happily in love with a beautiful daughter. Mysteriously, a third character arrives and gets him to give her his money, soul and love...until he saw the truth...but is it too late?
1. First Death

Here I am! With a new story! 4-5 chapters. Not so sure yet! Hope you guys like this one. Quite different from what I usually write. You'll see.

The story might confuse you a little bit in the beginning, you'll only truly understand it at the end. So Yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it. I got the idea for this while my mom was talking to my dad about this net viet story, and an idea just popped up with my head mixed with a text I had just read.

So please read and review!

* * *

_Story dedicated to Ama a.K.a InuKaiba (Her stories are FABULOUS, READ THEM! XD) Happy belated birthday! Hope you enjoy the story_

* * *

**The Truth behind the Lies: Her Four Deaths**

_**They were happily in love with a beautiful daughter. Mysteriously, a third character arrives and gets him to give her lots of money. Unknown to him, the third character kills his wife so he could inherit all the money from her will and give it to her. But then... he found out the truth...**_

Chapter 1: First Death

* * *

_Hi. Today you will witness me dying…four times._

* * *

"I do." A young woman said. She looked like she was in her twenties.

She was wearing a pretty wedding dress, it was white and it was very long. She looked like an angel in it. Her raven hair was held up in a high tight bun and she had a white veil on top, bordered with white flowers.

Next to her was a man in his twenties as well but older then her, he was wearing a black expensive tux and had his silver hair in a low ponytail.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said and the two kissed while the guest cheered.

…

The TV went black.

The same girl in the TV put down the remote control down gently on the glass coffee table.

She looked a little bit older then in the video.

She was wearing a normal white shirt and shorts.

She hugged her pillow to her closely as she closed her eyes.

"Why…" she whispered.

Tears ran down her porcelain cheek…

The whole house was dark and quiet except for her sobbing, until a baby cry was heard.

The girl stood up and cleaned her tears while running into the baby room, she picked up the little baby girl and rocked her in her arms.

"Shh…don't cry Aoi…" she said softly, and soon Aoi was sleeping again.

She put her back in her bed and walked out.

She sighed and looked at the papers on the counter.

She had transferred all the money that was left to her account where he wouldn't get any access to it. He'd probably be mad when he came back home…

The door opened with a big bang.

"Right on cue…" she whispered.

"KAGOME! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE AWAY ALL MY MONEY?" He growled to the girl, Kagome.

"InuYasha, I wouldn't do that, but you don't see her like I do! Kikyou's using you for the money!" Kagome tried reasoning with him calmly.

"STOP being jealous will you? We're getting divorced in a few weeks! You know how I feel about Kikyou, why can't you just accept it and be simply my friend?" He asked bitterly.

"I'm not being jealous! I'm telling you as it is! EVEN SANGO AND MIROKU are telling you the same thing!"

"BECAUSE YOU BRAINWASHED THEM!" he yelled.

"I did NOT!"

"You did TOO!"

"I did NOT!"

InuYasha slapped her.

Kagome put her hand on her cheek. He had…hit her…he said he'd never do that…the same thing…they did…her parents.

A tear went down her cheek as InuYasha growled and left the house.

They had made so much noise they had woken up the baby.

Kagome wiped her tear away and went in to sooth Aoi again.

--

She walked out, Aoi had finally gone back to sleep.

She went to the sofa and sat down.

It was just like her parents…

He had hit her…

x0x0x0x0x Flash Back x0x0x0x0x

"SIT DOWN YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BITCH!" a man who resembled Kagome yelled. It was her father.

"Daddy I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

A 10 year old Kagome closed her eyes as he hit her and she fell against the wall. Tears were running down her cheeks already.

A woman came in.

"Oh, what did the little bitch do this time?" she said. She didn't look like Kagome at all.

"Oh nothing, she told people at her school that you were nothing but her step mom, thought I'd put her in place and make her respect you more." The man said as he continued kicking her.

Kagome yelled and groaned. Now both her dad and her step mom were kicking her, face, stomach, neck, anywhere. They didn't seem to care.

x0x0x0x0x End of Flash Back x0x0x0x0x

A part of her had died after that…she wished her mom would still be there. They had abused of her for 7 years until she had met InuYasha…who had pulled her out of it…but now…he was turning like them.

She just hoped it wouldn't last too long…

She'd take the suffering.

She loved InuYasha with everything in her heart…well what was left of it anyways.

--

The next day she phoned up her best friend, Sango.

"Sango…I don't know what to do…he…I…" she said as she started sobbing.

Aoi was eating peacefully in another room.

"What happened!" Sango yelled through the phone.

"He…he hit me…" she whispered.

"WHAT? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…he left right after that."

"Okay, I'm coming over, I'm getting you out of there!"

"No…don't…I…he didn't mean it."

"Kagome…"

"Please…don't make me leave…"

"Okay…but…promise me you'll phone me if anything happens?"

"Hai…"

And they both hung up.

Kagome went back to Aoi and fed her. The day went on peacefully until he came back again.

"InuYasha!"

"Listen, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hit you." He said grumbling.

"I…it's alright…but InuYasha…please don't leave anymore…"

"We're divorcing. I already told you. Nothing can make me change my mind." He said sternly.

"InuYasha, please listen to me…please don't leave me…I need you…Aoi need's you even more!"

"I'll still be there for her…"

"But InuYasha, please, can't you see? Has she put a spell on you or something? PLEASE InuYasha, you're taking away all the money we worked for, everything we've worked for so hard, just for her! She's using you just for the money!"

"Kikyou's worth that much."

"Please…"

"Whatever, we're divorcing and that's that. Now I came here for the money you took away from me. Give me it back."

"No, you're going to give to her again!"

"It's my money!"

"I worked for it too, so it's mine too."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he growled.

"No!"

"Kagome…" he said glaring at her.

She sighed. She couldn't give in…she just couldn't…

"Fine, don't give it to me, I'll have it one way or another." he said before leaving again.

And Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

--

InuYasha walked into a bar.

"Kikyou…" he said and held her by the waist.

"Inu-kun! Have you got the money?" she squealed.

He frowned.

"Do you really only love me because of my money?" he asked…

"NO! Don't be silly! I'd love you even if you were poor! I just wanted to know where the money was, or I'd have to continue to prostitute myself…" Kikyou said in a sickly sweet voice.

"She took it and put it in her bank account. She refuses to give me the money." He said before kissing Kikyou…

"Oh…okay…well then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll continue asking for it, she'll break, I know. Just today, she begged me not to leave her." He said chuckling.

Kikyou laughed.

"She did? How pitiful can she get?" Kikyou said meanly.

And the two continued laughing at the poor girl's misfortune.

--

The next day came and InuYasha passed over to pick up Aoi. According to the judges, InuYasha had to have Aoi and take care of her at least once per week. Today was the day.

He grumbled and picked Aoi up.

"Don't forget, at 5PM she has to take her pills. Don't forget!" Kagome said and he just nodded and left.

---

InuYasha was in the bar with the kid in baby carrier.

He was having so much fun with his friends and Kikyou. Drinking beer, partying, watching their girls dancing.

It was 8 PM, InuYasha was playing pool with his friends when Kikyou yelled.

"InuYasha! Is it normal for the baby to not be breathing?" she said poking the kid.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he looked at the time.

"Kuso…I forgot to give her the pill!" he yelled.

"PHONE THE POLICE! We could be in deep shit if the kid died in the bar, she isn't even supposed to be here!" Kikyou yelled.

InuYasha didn't hear her say the last part. He held his little girl in his arms.

"What have I done…" he said while running outside to wait for the paramedics to arrive.

* * *

There we go...so was it good? Bad? okay? Please tell me...in a review of course! I love reviews, they give me the taste to update faster. So please review and stay tuned for the next chapter

Luv ya'll

Miko

PS: Read my other stories too if you haven't

PPS: REVIEW!


	2. Second Death

Hiya Minna-San! I'm back! With an all new chapter for this story! Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to tell you guys that thanks to the new review responding..thingy..i'll be responding to each and everyone of your reviews!

**

* * *

**_Dedicated to a dear friend of mine, InuKaiba a.K.a Ama. Love you hun._**

* * *

**

**The Truth behind the Lies: Her Four Deaths**

**_They were happily in love with a beautiful daughter. Mysteriously, a third character arrives and gets him to give her lots of money. Unknown to him, the third character kills his wife so he could inherit all the money from her will and give it to her. But then... he found out the truth..._**

Chapter 2 : Second Death

* * *

"InuYasha! Is it normal for the baby to not be breathing?" she said poking the kid.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he looked at the time.

"Kuso…I forgot to give her the pill!" he yelled.

"PHONE THE POLICE! We could be in deep shit if the kid died in the bar; she isn't even supposed to be here!" Kikyou yelled.

InuYasha didn't hear her say the last part. He held his little girl in his arms.

"What have I done…" he said while running outside to wait for the paramedics to arrive.

--

Kagome had just arrived. InuYasha had called her telling her about Aoi.

She was sitting on a small uncomfortable chair, tapping her foot impatiently.

InuYasha didn't dare look at her…he just stared down and put his weight on the wall next to him, standing.

Kikyou had left an hour ago claiming that the hospital air might ruin her hair…

--

They had been waiting for 4 hours now…they haven't gotten any news yet. Kagome started crying.

At first InuYasha tried to ignore it, but it was hard considering he had spent almost all his life with her as her best friend, and then marrying her…

"Ka…Kaggie…don't cry…come on…everything's going to be alright!" He said as he approached her, using the old nickname he used to call her when they were young.

Kagome continued sobbing.

He sat down next to her and she plunged her face into his shirt and cried even harder hugging him, suddenly, naturally, InuYasha's arms were encircling her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Shh…don't cry…it's all going to be okay…I'm so sorry…" he said, not really convinced with his answer.

What if he did kill his child?

A few minutes passed, Kagome in his arms, tears soaking his shirt, when finally a doctor came out of Aoi's emergency room.

InuYasha jumped up next to the doctor and demanded his daughter's current state.

The doctor looked down, uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to another.

"Your daughter…she's…"

"WELL!" InuYasha yelled holding the doctor up by the collar, and his nose sniffed around.

He smelled death…

FUCK.

His body froze his grip on the poor doctor's collar loosened up and the doctor fell on the ground.

He slowly walked into the room…half scared of what he would see.

It couldn't be…she couldn't be…

He got goose bumps with each step he took. The smell of death reeking more and more.

And finally he was there…face to face with a body under a white sheet.

Kagome was right behind him.

He heard her gasp and make a small anguished cry.

Another pair of footstep followed after her.

"I'm sorry sir, ma'am. We did all we could but…we couldn't save her…" The doctor said.

Kagome fell down to her knees right there.

This couldn't be happening…it just couldn't…

But it was…Aoi…her precious Aoi…was dead.

InuYasha tried reaching for Kagome…but she slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"This is all your fault…you were supposed to give her the pills at 5pm… you were supposed to take care of her. I TRUSTED you. You were her FATHER!" Kagome said, tears pricking her eyes.

"I…" InuYasha started…but he couldn't find anything to say. Everything she said was true…everything.

He walked out of the door, without looking back and said: "I'm sorry."

Before he went out the main exit, he flipped his cell and phoned someone.

--

"Moshi Moshi! Sango here" it answered.

"Sango? It's InuYasha!" he said coolly.

"What do you want?" The voice went for joyful to dull.

"Listen…I…Kagome needs you here…we're at the hospital…" He said.

"WHAT! Did something happen to her? Is she alright?" you could hear Sango AND Miroku asking.

"I…ask her when you come here, I already left your names so you can just pass, it's at room 104" He said before hanging up.

--

Sango and Miroku were there after 10 minutes, they found Kagome sitting on the floor crying in a corner…and when they looked up…they saw the petite girl's body under a white cover.

"Oh my god…" Sango whispered under her breath before sitting down next to Kagome and comforting her.

Miroku looked at the body and sighed.

"InuYasha…what are you doing…"

--

A few days after that…it was Aoi's funeral. They had decided to make it small. Only her, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were allowed. They were still waiting for InuYasha.

Kagome was crying over her baby's body.

Sango and Miroku were hugging her.

Finally they heard the door open and they turned around to see Kikyou and InuYasha.

"YOU!" Kagome yelled painfully.

Kikyou looked at Kagome disdainfully.

"You, get out of here, you are not welcomed." Sango said roughly.

Kikyou humph-ed and looked at InuYasha.

"I brought her." He said.

"Well we don't want her here!" Kagome retorted.

"YEAH! AOI WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS STATE IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" Sango said glaring at Kikyou.

Miroku stepped up before Sango went physical.

"I think you should leave, Kikyou. You are not welcomed here and you will do nothing but hurt us all more." Miroku said before shoo-ing her out.

Kagome looked down and continued crying.

InuYasha stayed in a corner, looking at his daughter's corpse and his ex-best friend and soon to be ex-wife crying.

--

Two weeks after, InuYasha had yet to show up at the house.

Only Sango and Miroku came, to make sure Kagome was eating.

--

Dring!

"Moshi Moshi, InuYasha speaking."

"Hey, it's Miroku, InuYasha, we need to talk. Meet me at the Bica Café in 10 minutes." Miroku said before hanging up right away.

--

10 minutes later

InuYasha was waiting for Miroku.

Finally he saw his friend's head.

"What did you want to talk about?" InuYasha said.

"I wanted to talk about Kagome…" Miroku started.

"Listen, we're getting divorced and that's all there is to it. If she can't accept that, then that's her problem. I'm sorry Aoi died, I didn't mean to- "

"You didn't MEAN to, but you did. Listen InuYasha. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I know you're smarter then this. I know you love Kagome with all your heart. I don't know what Kikyou has done to you, but this whole charade has to stop before it's too late. Kagome is dying pieces by pieces here."

"Whaddya mean she's dying pieces by pieces?"

"I mean, slowly, you're killing her. You're ripping her heart out piece by piece, and one day, nothing will be left. Her soul will be shattered…forever." Miroku said before leaving InuYasha on that note.

--

With Kagome.

She was sitting on her bed, napkins all over the bed, her eyes puffy and her nose stuffy from crying.

She took a picture of her, InuYasha and Aoi.

"Why…" she said as she cried again.

Her whole body was shaking with each of her sobs.

Another part of her heart had been ripped from her.

* * *

_The first time was when you hit me_

_The second was when you killed our daughter_

_The third will be when you hurt me_

_And the fourth will be when you choose her_

_

* * *

_Yay! Don't you all love my..."skills" in poetry? Lol. Anyways. Hope you liked the chapter, I know, how could i kill the baby. But this is a dramatic angsty fanfic, and will end badly...unless I get an unreasonnable number of reviews wanting a happy ending. Lolz.

:D So now please REVIEW! Because a good reader always reads and review!

Miko!


	3. Third Death

_.:Wince:. Sorry..incredibly short chapter, but if I don't keep it this way the story won't work out..._

Anyways, i'm sorry, but i'll be updating next week :D so yeah...

HmM, i'll be responding to reviews next week maybe, i'm in exams time so i'm kind of rushed and stuff...

Now, only ONE message, and i'd like it if you read it.

I have made a forum. A forum where you can talk about anime, manga, video games, roleplay, movies, your life, ANYTHING. It'd be REALLY cool if you guys registered and became a active member!

And for a limited time, all members will have the chance to meet Wolf Blossom who has agreed to talk with everyone in one of the forums. So come over, have fun and if Wolf Blossom happens to be your fave author ;) Say hi in her forum.

You will find my forum on my homepage (on my bio page...you know...taht thingy you can click) And please register and chat! It's not very active right now but hopefully, with YOUR help, it'll get popular and soon be filled with thousands of people.

_

* * *

Dedicated to Ama (InuKaiba)

* * *

_

_The first time was when you hit me_

_The second was when you killed our daughter_

_The third will be when you hurt me_

_And the fourth will be when you choose her_

--

Kagome hadn't come out of the house for 3 weeks, Miroku and Sango had to go over to her house and make sure she was getting all the food and stuff she needed.

One day, Miroku had left to go somewhere; Sango went by Kagome and sat on her bed.

'Oh Kagome…you were such a strong girl…what has happened to you?'…she thought sadly when she remembered Kagome before any of this happened…

Kagome was such a happy girl, she'd smile all the time, she was strong and wouldn't let anyone make her cry.

And then Sango remembered InuYasha…she thought he would be good for Kagome…he was always so overprotective of her…but now…now he's the one who's hurting her and no one can protect her from him…

Sango felt so bad…she couldn't help her best friend…

"Kagome…honey, you need to get out of bed…you need to go outside, a little bit of sunshine'll do you good…" Sango said.

Slowly, step by step, Sango managed to coax Kagome out of the house.

They walked at a slow pace to the park.

Crystal balls fell to the ground. She was crying again.

This was where InuYasha had proposed to her…this was where they'd hang out most of the time.

Sango, seeing her best friend cry again, said nothing but hugged her.

She knew that this was where he had proposed, where they always were.

Kagome looked at the swings, her favorite place…she remembered when InuYasha'd always swing her.

"Sango…can I…can you leave me alone a little bit? I'll phone you when I get back home…" Kagome said weakly.

Sango though about that, looked at Kagome and nodded.

"Okay, don't forget!" She said before walking away.

When Sango was out of view, Kagome walked across the grass, across the sand and next to the swing, her favorite swing, the second one on the right.

She sat down and swinged a little bit, not too hard.

Suddenly she felt someone push her and she turned her head.

She saw InuYasha.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he chuckled as she squealed.

After a few minutes, perhaps 20 minutes, InuYasha slowed down the swing and Kagome went off.

He looked at her.

She was truly beautiful…her hair in the wind around her face.

He wanted to love her…he really did…and he DID love her…once…but now…he loved Kikyou. His love for Kagome had faded away like a kid with an old toy.

Did that make him a bastard?

"I'm sorry" Was all that came out of his mouth.

"…I know…" she said gloomily.

InuYasha sighed and turned her so she faced him completely.

"Kagome..." he whispered.

"InuYasha…thank you…"

"Huh? For what?"

"For swinging me…" she said smiling slightly.

InuYasha shook his head.

"Kagome, you've got to stop living in the past…forget me…forget the past…" he said.

"I can't…that's all I have now…the past…" she said.

"No Kagome, redo a life, forget about me!"

"I can't! I told you!"

"YES YOU CAN! I COULD! I FORGOT EVERYTHING!" He said before realizing that that came out wrong as soon as he saw the pained expression on Kagome's face.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it that way!" He said fast.

"Yes you did…that came out exactly like you wanted it…" Kagome said before turning away and running.

It had only been a few months and already…already he had forgotten everything about her…about their friendship…

* * *

Yep, see, short...i know..but i'll update next week :D Thank you for the reviews and continue reviewing! Also, please join the forum and have a fun time!

Miko


	4. CHRISTMAS GIFT: Fourth Death

Hiya Minna-san! Here's the next chapter of The Truth Behind The Lies: Her four deaths

NEXT chapter is the LAST one! And everything will be much clearer then. For now, please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: This disclaimer applies to the whole story. I do not own InuYasha and co.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Green Fields", that you will see later on.

I do suggest though that you download the song and listen to it, as it is a wonderful song :D

Now, on with the story!

Dedicated to Ama

"YES YOU CAN! I COULD! I FORGOT EVERYTHING!" He said before realizing that that came out wrong as soon as he saw the pained expression on Kagome's face.

"Kagome, I didn't mean it that way!" He said fast.

"Yes you did…that came out exactly like you wanted it…" Kagome said before turning away and running.

It had only been a few months and already…already he had forgotten everything about her…about their friendship…

_Once there were green fields,  
Kissed by the sun.  
Once there were valleys,  
Where rivers used to run.  
Once there were blue skies,  
With white clouds high above.  
Once they were part of,  
An everlasting love.  
We were the lovers who,  
Strolled through Green Fields._

They were happy once. They'd go to the park and swing, sit on the grass and look at the fluffy clouds, watch the stars at night. Everything was so great back then…they were in love.

_Green fields are gone now,  
Parched by the sun.  
Gone from the valleys,  
Where rivers used to run.  
Gone with the cold wind,  
That swept into my heart.  
Gone with the lovers,  
Who let their dreams depart._

But then…suddenly…everything disappeared. They'd no longer go to the park; they'd no longer sit and talk. The only contacts between them were cold and tense. And then…he broke it to her. He was no longer in love with her, __

Where are the green fields,  
That we used to roam?

Is it really possible to fall 'Out of love' with someone? One day they were the happiest couple in the world, the second he made her cry and pass through so many moments of pain. __

I'll never know what,  
Made you run away.  
How can I keep searching  
When dark clouds hide the day..  


Where had she gone wrong with him? She wasn't possessive, she let his perverted manners go by…he was quite free to do what he wanted…she did everything in her might to make him happy!

But then…what did Kikyou have that she didn't have? What did Kikyou have to take InuYasha away from her…

_  
I only know there's,  
Nothing here for me.  
Nothing in this wide world,  
Left for me to see._

Now Aoi was dead, and he left her…there's nothing here for her anymore. Her family had died years ago, and even so, they weren't really her family… her best friend had left her…and her daughter was dead.

She had gone through so many stuff. The abuse of her parents. The abuse of her husband. The lost of her child…and now…losing him. __

Still I'll keep on waiting,  
Until you return.  
I'll keep on waiting,  
Until the day you learn.  
You can't be happy,  
While your heart's on the roam,  
You can't be happy  
Until You bring it home.  
_Home to the green fields  
And me once again._

She'd wait for him…he'd come back eventually…right? He once told her that he could never be happy without her…so he'd come back to her right?

She'd just have to wait and see

She was wrong.

He wouldn't come back to her if she just stayed here… maybe…she'd try it. He said he'd never let her die…

Dring…

Dring…

"Moshi moshi." InuYasha answered his phone. He was driving in his black sexy sports car towards Kikyou's bar.

"InuYasha?" Came Kagome's voice.

"Kagome?" He asked…surprised that she was calling him.

"InuYasha… I'm in the greenhouse at your brother's firm…" she started.

"What are you doing there at this time of night?" he asked, it was 10:26 PM…

"I'm…I'm not coming out of here until you come and get me…" she said.

"Kagome, I have to go see Kikyou right now, I don't have time for jokes like theses."

"Who says I'm joking?"

"I am, and if you aren't don't be stupid and get out of there, you know fully well what could happen to you if you stay there too long."

"Then come and get me and prove to me that you haven't forgotten about me…remember what you used to say to me InuYasha? 'I could never live without you' and 'I'll always protect you'? Well then protect me, or I'm staying overnight here." She said.

InuYasha thought she was bluffing and told her to go to sleep and that he had to go see Kikyou.

She re-phoned plenty of time afterwards, and on the last call InuYasha told her: "Close your eyes and get some rest, I'll come and get you." He said, not really intending on getting her, since he thought she was bluffing.

He never knew…

The next day, the newspapers were selling fast.

"SUICIDE IN GREENHOUSE! SUICIDE IN GREEN HOUSE! COME AND GET YOUR COPY!" the newspaper man said.

InuYasha arched his perfect brow up and bought one, and when he looked at the journal's front page, his breath caught in his throat.

There was a picture of Kagome, lying in the middle of flowers. The headlines: Suicide in greenhouse.

He continued reading.

"The police say that they have interrogated Kagome Taisho, age 23,'s friends, and they have come up with this theory so far: Kagome Taisho is married to the famous InuYasha Taisho, son of InuTaisho. Her friends state that they were on the verge of divorcing, as InuYasha Taisho has another love, and that Kagome Taisho had probably done this thinking he'd come and get her. The police confirmed this theory when we found a note and her cell phone lying next to her, the police will not let us see the note nor the cellphone's message, but they will tell us this: The theory was right. She had waited for her husband to come for her, and he hadn't …"

InuYasha read the rest and slowly took out his cellphone.

Dring…

"Moshi Moshi, we are not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep, we will return your call. BEEP."

"Sango…is…is it true? Please call me back…" he asked in a little whimper.

And a few minutes later, he got a call.

"Moshi moshi." He said.

"It is…" Sango said, her voice raspy, probably from crying.

"No…it can't be…she…she wouldn't have done that! She's stronger then that…" he said before dropping his cell and the newspaper and running for his car.

He had to see her with his own eyes. He wouldn't believe it before that. And he rode off for the police station

He walked in the station and a police officer looked up.

"Hello, what may I do for you today my good sir?" he asked in a jolly voice.

"I…I wanna know about Kagome Higurashi…"

"Relationship with her?" the officer asked, suddenly looking very sad.

"InuYasha Taisho, husband. InuYasha said showing his ID."

"I see…follow me." The police said and leaded InuYasha to a little office.

Once they were both in, the police officer, Kakashi, handed InuYasha a note and Kagome's cell, LG 2000 icy aqua.

InuYasha sat down and read the note.

"_Dear InuYasha,_

_If your reading this…that means you didn't come. I thought you would and I thought wrong. You just…didn't care enough. How did it come to this…tell me…you promised me everything…and then…I got nothing._

_I'll always wait for you, whether I'm alive or dead._

_Love you for always_

_Kagome"_

InuYasha looked at the note then at the cell phone, he opened it and re-listened to what he had told her.

He looked up to Kakashi and handed him back the items, and asked for which hospital she was in.

"You sure do care a lot 'bout her don't you?" Kakashi asked while writing down the address.

"I…" InuYasha said.

"You didn't mean to. A lot of the people didn't mean too. I can see it in your eyes, you do love this girl…some people make right decisions…guess you weren't one of them. I'm sorry sir." He said, and InuYasha smiled faintly and left for the hospital.

Once he came there, he asked to be lead to Kagome's room…and he walked to her dead body, touching it lightly, as if afraid it'd hurt him.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I…I made the wrong decision…and it caused you your life…I'm so sorry…I should be the one lying there…you deserved so much more…" he said, feeling all the love he had felt for her before coming back to him in one shot.

A tear fell onto the floor making a little splouch sound, and he walked away.

He went to see Kikyou, he'd tell her that he didn't feel that way towards her and that he had picked the wrong person he wanted to be with.

He walked in the door, just in time to hear her say:

"Now girls, remember, don't ever leave the person you love for the person you like, because the person you like will leave you for the person they love. And most importantly, don't give all your money to your husband. You know that InuYasha guy I'm going out with right now? I'm dumping him tomorrow, he gave me all his money and now me and Naraku are set. But he's not the one I feel sorry for, I feel sorry for his wife." Kikyou said to a bunch of girl sitting next to her.

InuYasha's eyes widened.

Not only had he chosen wrong…he'd been blind…everyone had told him about this…yet he didn't listen.

And he turned his back from the door, and walked away, reminiscing the times before when they had been happy.

Green houses are those glass houses with lots of plants inside, if someone doesn't know. And the reason people die is (Since many do not know): We all know plants take in CO2 and release O2 during the day, but during the night, they do a reverse action and take in O2 and release CO2. And since green houses are closed and have no contact with the exterior whatsoever, there is no more O2 and you end up dying. Get it:D

Whee! Now, one more chapter and this story is completed, there, everything will be much more clearer.

I hope you all got a good cry XD Please leave a review! I ADORE those!

Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukah!

Miko

PS: Join my forum. We're having a meet the authors event and there, you can talk directly to Wolf Blossom, MoshiMoshiQueen, dolphingirl0113 and hopefully Ai Inu Koi. (And me of course). The event will start on the 26th of December. Please come and join the forum, talk with others about fanfiction, anime, movies, series, games, anything you want in general. :D The link is set as mine and Wolf Blossom's homepage.

PPS: Review:D


	5. Sequel

Konnichi Wa Minna-san! .:dodges thrown objects:. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! But I had a 'Minor' author's block. I had lost all motivations into writing, but finally, while writing this, I found some of it back. Hopefully after this I'll be able to write the last chapter of Modern Fairytale and the sequel to 999 red roses. Anyways, this is the last chapter of "The truth behind the lies: Her four deaths". It's been a pleasure writing this story, I hope you continue reading my other stories.

--

This Story Is Dedicated To InuKabia a.K.a. Ama-chan!

--

Everything went black, until the credits came back on.

People started clapping their hands and the girl who played Kagome, Kagome Higurashi herself, went up to the stage followed by InuYasha Taisho, who played his own role.

They both looked tired, Kagome took the microphone and said:

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming to the grand opening of "Her Four Deaths."

Everyone clapped again and Kagome waited before talking again.

"This movie was written by me and InuYasha, it's dedicated to our deceased friend, Sango Ukawirada, and to her husband, Miroku Higurashi. It was based on their story, me and InuYasha simply inversed the roles, so I played Sango's role and InuYasha played Miroku's. We exchanged our own characters for Sango and Miroku."

Everyone looked really confused and InuYasha chuckled and took the microphone.

"What she means is, in the movie, the character InuYasha was actually Miroku, our friend, and the character Kagome was Sango, our deceased friend, who, as you can see, died in a sad tragedy of love. The characters Sango and Miroku in the movie is actually me and Kagome in real life, but we exchanged it just because we felt that we couldn't let anyone else play the roles of our best friends…" he said.

Everyone saw Kagome look down and fiddle with her dress.

InuYasha looked at her and noticed the tears. She was still depressed over the fact that her best friend was dead. Everyone saw the tears, and they whispered among themselves until InuYasha talked again.

"I…" he started, but he couldn't continue, seeing his mate in pain, it made him sad…

"We thank you for coming to the opening of our movie, we hope you enjoyed it. "Her four deaths" was a project we really held to heart and it came out perfectly as we wanted. Thank you for coming." He said before guiding Kagome off stage, but before that she grabbed the microphone and with a little whimper said…:

"Miroku…if you see this…please come back…please…we're not mad at you…it's hard enough to lose one best friend, don't you go off either, you hear me? Mom's worried too. You're my twin brother, I could never hate you, you understand? So come back..please…please come back…I need you…" she said before breaking out in tears in front of everyone.

InuYasha hugged her and silently tried to pull her behind stage, as they walked behind the curtain a shadow caught InuYasha's eye.

It was Miroku…

--

He wished nothing more but to wipe the tears off his sister's eyes.

But he couldn't…he had killed Sango, he doubted they'd want him back…

The movie was exactly what happened, not those movie who twisted the truth. It was the truth and only the truth…the truth behind the lies.

Korari – Kikyou in the movie – had been put out in public. Apparently, he wasn't the first one to have fell for her trap, and she had gotten over 10 million dollars from stuff like this.

When he heard Kagome's speech, he felt like running to her and wipe her tears, tell her that her twin was here to stay.

As most twins were, they were close when they were young. InuYasha was his best friend and Sango was Kagome's best friend, and since her friends was his and his was hers, they formed a tight group.

He had killed her best friend… he was a murderer…how could she want him back? Even if he was her brother…how could she want him back…

He didn't deserve someone like her, or InuYasha…he didn't deserve them.

He saw Kagome burst out crying and InuYasha pulling her in, and subtly left from the back door, catching InuYasha's eye and knowing he had spotted him.

--

InuYasha hugged and comforted his mate.

"Shh Kagome…don't cry baby…" he said rubbing her back

"Sango, she, and Miroku, he…" she tried making complete sentences, but in vain.

"I know…I know…" InuYasha said.

Was that really Miroku he saw? Why hadn't he come to see Kagome…couldn't he see that his twin was dying inside? Just like Sango had, Kagome was dying little by little inside, losing her best friend and now losing her twin as well.

And Kagome, being a weak person…He was scared that she'd break easily.

And so he decided he'd go pay a little visit to Miroku, he laid Kagome in the bed, she had fallen asleep while crying, and tucked her in before leaving.

He found Miroku easily, the guy was waiting for him outside the movie center in a dark alley.

"I knew you'd come." InuYasha started.

Miroku stayed silent.

"Miroku, Kagome and I don't blame you for Sango's death, so will you snap out of it and come back?"

Miroku still didn't say anything, he stared at InuYasha before looking down.

InuYasha punched Miroku on the right cheek and glared at him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! Stop being so selfish will you? We don't blame you for anything, what more do you need to come back?" he yelled. He had always been short tempered.

Miroku took the hit but didn't say anything.

InuYasha sighed, stayed silent to think a little bit, and finally, knew what to say to get Miroku's attention.

"You know…you're making the same mistake you did with Sango here…"

Miroku's face immediately looked up, his eyes asking a thousands of questions.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, you're killing Kagome little by little inside, just like you did Sango…" he said.

Miroku's eyes widened.

"And Kagome has always been the weaker, I'm worried for her, the girl hasn't slept in days, she won't eat, she cries each day wishing you'd come back. Is that what you're hoping to do by not coming home?" InuYasha growled.

Miroku shook his head.

"Then fucking come." InuYasha said and Miroku followed InuYasha back to the room.

He walked in and saw his twin sister lying on a bed, tears stained her cheeks. He walked to her and wiped the wet ones off…

Kagome started moving in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"Miro..ku..?" she asked unsure.

He smiled a little bit.

"Kagome."

She jumped on him and hugged him with all her might.

InuYasha smiled, happy to see his mate back to how she was before, the light in her eyes revived.

"I can't believe you're here, please don't leave again, Sango's death was not your fault…" she said and clinged on him.

"Kagome, you know that isn't true… it is my fault…for falling into Korari's trap." Miroku said tenderly.

"But-"

"No buts. It's my fault, and I'll have to assume the responsibility and the guilt." He said.

"Will you still...stay…?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at InuYasha.

"I…I'll stay, but only if you promise me no more crying, okay? And you have to eat and sleep." He said looking at her strictly.

She nodded her head right away. He chuckled.

He was happy his twin had mated with InuYasha, InuYasha really cared about her.

"Let's go back home…" Miroku said, emphasizing the word home. Kagome smiled, making InuYasha smile and Miroku smile.

The walked out into the limo, the driver started the car when Kagome halted him.

"Hold on, can we…visit the temple? Please..?" she asked.

The driver nodded and drove them to the temple.

She pulled Miroku and InuYasha in and walked to the room where people'd put the dead people's picture up and where people'd pray for them.

(A/N.: I won't go into the whole explaining Buddhism, but it's just a way we do to respect the deceased)

Kagome sat on her knees and started praying. Her, Miroku and InuYasha were the only ones here.

She stood up and looked at the picture, it was a beautiful picture of Sango with her hair tied up with her usual magenta eye shadow.

"Sango, we made your movie go public today! People seemed to like it, and I know how much you hate adaptations so we made it exactly like how it was! And look, Miroku's here to see you too. He's still feeling guilty over what happened even though you probably wouldn't want him to be. At least he came back…" Kagome said cheerfully to the picture.

InuYasha walked forward and paid his respects to Sango as well.

This had become a daily thing, Kagome would often come here to talk with Sango, ever since she was sure she felt Sango's spirit lurking around her when she was there.

When both were done they stepped out of the room, leaving Miroku a little bit of time for himself.

Miroku walked by and touched the picture lightly.

"I didn't deserve you… I didn't deserve any of you guys. I'm so sorry, I'll never be able to tell you how much I'm sorry, nor can I make it up to you. But the most I can do is spend the rest of my life in guilt…I love you Sango, I've always loved you…for real. When I told you those words for the first time, I wasn't lying, and nor am I lying right now. What did I ever do to deserve those times with you? I never knew…all I knew is that I was the happiest man alive, and I threw it away. I'm such a dumbass aren't I? I bet if you were here you'd probably bonk me. Haha…..I wish you were still here…even if you weren't with me right now, even if I had to live through the pain of seeing you with someone else, I wish you were here…at least I'd get to be happy for you if you were happy…now…I can't even be happy for you…you're dead…and it's all my fault…I'm so sorry. I killed you in the most worst possible way, I tortured you before you actually died…and I'm so sorry. I was stupid…you know? I can't do anything by myself, I never would have stopped my perverted hands if it weren't for you, I can't do stuff on my own……sorry…I'm rambling…anyways…please know that I always loved you, and I still do…I'm so sorry for this…I'll hate myself for—" he was cut off when he felt something warm envelop him.

"S..Sango?" He whimpered.

He was feeling the same feeling he felt whenever he was around her before.

"Sango…I love you…" he said and he felt the warmness flow around him, kissing his skin, and then leave.

And from that point, he knew Sango had forgiven him, but he also knew he would never move on.

He smiled and whispered: "I'll be back tomorrow." Before leaving and joining Kagome and InuYasha.

--

Kagome and InuYasha lived happily ever after, Miroku died a widow, he never remarried – nor date – any other woman after Sango. He decided he'd become a monk and stayed at the temple, each day visiting his dear Sango.

--

Yep, the end of the story. I bet you guys didn't see this coming eh? Neither did I, hehe, I was looking towards a more sad ending, but suddenly, I don't feel so sad and decided that I should have a happy ending :D

Please review and tell me what you thought of it.

Love you guys lots

Miko

PS: I might update my other stories, but I can't promise anything, as I said , I have a MAJOR author's block.


End file.
